Talk:Secret training ground
Riruka's dollhouse Should we have a section about Riruka's dollhouse in this page? Technically it's being used the same way the other training grounds were used. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 20:47, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Well its not strictly a secret training area, but there is no reason something cannot be written about it somewhere. But I think it would be more suited to the Xcution page, since there is something about their hideout there, or maybe Riruka's page under an equipment heading, provided redundancy between her P&A section is avoided. But I have to ask, why do we have this page & do we need it? Nothing really connects the various areas to one another. Urahara's training area could be on the Urahara Shop page, Ryuken's on the Karakura Hospital page, Sokyoku one on the Sōkyoku Hill page. That would make more sense to me and would help flesh out those pages. Indeed there is more written on the hospital article about the training area than there is on this page and the Urahara shop & Sokyoku articles mention their training areas too. Only the Visored one poses a problem as to where to put it. I don't think we need one for Hitsugaya's cave from just after Deicide chapters, do we? 11:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree, to an extent. The Urahara Shop and Visored training grounds are based off the Sokyoku one, and are by extension all inventions of Urahara himself. They are otherwise completely identical, even in appearance and function, so mentioning them separately on different pages would be a tad too redundant. However, Riruka's and Ryuken's are of a completely different nature, so they merit attention on Riruka and the Karakura Hospital articles respectively. I don't think it's really necessary to mention the cave since, quite frankly, we really don't know anything about it. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 12:34, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I see the problem here. Like Yyp, I would say that the dollhouse is not really secret. Also it is not really a training ground, just being used for that at the moment. This page is not really necessary as we can put descriptions of all the others elsewhere. The Visored one can simply be put on the Visored page. I don't remember if we have a description of their hideout on their or not but we can put that and the training area on there. The cave does not need mention anywhere as we know nothing about it other than that Hitsugaya trained there for two pages.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) While the dollhouse itself does not qualify as "secret", I think the Xcution lair does. And since training (secretly) is a recurring theme in Bleach, I would say that it deserves an own page. But who am I to decide that... Rh73 (talk) 19:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I never meant for it to become a debate about the necessity of this page but having said that, I object to it being redundant. The various secret training grounds found all over the Bleach universe all serve similar purposes in TK's storyline. This alone should merit the existence of this page. This was the reason I thought maybe the dollhouse should be included. The operative word here, as I see it, is not secret but training. Nevertheless, I think Riruka's powers, being a secret from the general public, as well as the existence of Fullbring and Xcution make it secret enough. Maybe the page doesn't put enough emphasis on the roll of the different training grounds and the similarity of their functions (plotwise). If so that should be mended. There is also the possibility of moving the page to something like Upgrade Training in which case Orihime's training with Rukia and Ichigo's Final GT training can be added with emphasis on the recurring theme of training we see in bleach since its very beginning. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 09:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC)